


Не начинай про нас

by timmy_failure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, First Kiss, Old Friends, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они знали друг друга уже более пяти тысяч лет. Сначала лук, потом головы ферментированной рыбы, теперь камамбер — он всегда являлся на едкие деликатесы. И конечно же…</p><p>— Тикки, ты святая! — Крохотный чёрный дух, не крупнее неё самой, возник рядом будто из ниоткуда. — О-ля-ля, это же отличный сорт, где ты только его добыла? — Крохотные лапы жадно потянулись за кусочком сыра в коробке.<br/>— Но-но. — Тикки захлопнула крышку. — Плагг. Сначала дело. </p><p>Плагг ощерил пару тонких, как иголки, клыков и сощурил мерцающие глаза. </p><p>— Стоило догадаться, что это не дружеский визит. Ну что же. — Он изящно уселся на верхушке фонтана. — Вечер добрый, Тикки. Не виделись… порядочно уже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не начинай про нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't make this about us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112311) by [Codango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4041006)
> 
> Спойлеры к «Тёмному Купидону».

Тикки со щелчком открыла застёжки крохотной розовой сумочки и прислушалась. Негромкое ровное дыхание Маринетт было единственным звуком в слабо освещённой комнате.

Ну хоть кто-то из них отдохнёт сегодня. 

Кроха-квами глянула на будильник. Семь минут третьего, предостаточно времени до того, как девочка проснётся перед школой. Тикки подлетела к книжной полке и выдернула из-за учебника по истории жестяную коробочку размером с неё саму. Вылететь с ней в окно удалось с трудом. 

Тикки добралась, пусть и едва-едва, до верхушки фонтана в сквере неподалёку. Позволила себе коротенькую передышку — ночной Париж всё же выглядел волшебно, — но сюда она притащилась не на мигающие огоньки любоваться. 

— Я знаю, что ты где-то здесь, — пробормотала Тикки. Она вскрыла коробочку, зажала нос от ударившей вони и села ждать. 

Они знали друг друга уже более пяти тысяч лет. Сначала лук, потом головы ферментированной рыбы, теперь камамбер — он всегда являлся на едкие деликатесы. И конечно же…

— Тикки, ты святая! — Крохотный чёрный дух, не крупнее неё самой, возник рядом будто из ниоткуда. — О-ля-ля, это же отличный сорт, где ты только его добыла? — Крохотные лапы жадно потянулись за кусочком сыра в коробке.   
— Но-но. — Тикки захлопнула крышку. — Плагг. Сначала дело. 

Плагг ощерил пару тонких, как иголки, клыков и сощурил мерцающие глаза. 

— Стоило догадаться, что это не дружеский визит. Ну что же. — Он изящно уселся на верхушке фонтана. — Вечер добрый, Тикки. Не виделись… порядочно уже.

Тикки сделала глубокий вдох. 

— Слишком мало прошло для нас обоих, не сомневаюсь. Но недавние события всё меняют.   
— Недавние — ты меня сюда заманила… _взяткой,_ просто чтобы выбранить _за это?_  
— Твой драгоценный мальчишка, — выплюнула Тикки, — чуть её не убил!  
— Ты же присутствовала там, разве нет? — огрызнулся Плагг. — Он одержим был! Или тебя слишком захватил коварный поцелуйчик твоей протеже, чтобы заметить, что наши действия не были целиком добровольными? 

Тикки стиснула челюсть. Говорил Плагг как-то очень самодовольно. 

— Не начинай даже про нас. Речь не о нас.   
— Так скажи же на милость, о чём тогда.   
— С радостью. Помнишь, что сказал Кот Нуар перед тем, как призвать Катаклизм? — Тикки умолкла лишь на мгновение, потому что конечно же глупый квами не помнил. — Он сказал, что ему всегда было интересно проверить Катаклизм на живом человеке. 

Плагг помрачнел. 

— Ты, кажется, намекаешь на что-то, Тикки. Хотел бы я знать, понимаешь ли сама, на что. 

Тикки сделала глубокий вдох и насела: 

— Он… он о чём-то подобном подумывает? Он упоминал что-то такое раньше?   
— Нет! — Плагг, по правде, был слишком крохотным, чтобы взреветь, но получившийся звук можно было с натяжкой назвать рыком. — Мать честная, Тикки, ты что метёшь-то? Тогда говорили чары Тёмного Купидона!  
— А что мне думать прикажешь? У твоего мальчика есть тёмная сторона, о которой ты мне не сказал? Ты же знаешь, что бывает, когда мы доверяемся таким людям…  
— Я был осторожен! — выкрикнул Плагг. Откашлялся. — Я был осторожен. Когда выбирал его. Так что об этом можешь не беспокоиться. 

Тикки сдавленно всхлипнула. 

— Он ей чуть лицо не отхватил, Плагг. Всё могло закончиться… очень плачевно.

Плагг потёр лапой морду. 

— Не закончилось же. Ледибаг вёрткая.   
— В следующий раз она может и не успеть. Если это опять повторится…  
— Не повторится. Разлучник побеждён. Ты сама видела. 

Тикки горько усмехнулась. 

— Другой вместо него будет, значит. 

Плагг вскинул бровь. 

— Ледибаг всегда будет быстрее Кота. Он её никогда не поймает. Никогда не ловил и раньше, как ты сама помнишь. 

Не впервые за свою очень долгую жизнь Тикки порадовалась, что и так с ног до головы красная. Она завозилась с крышкой, пододвигая ему коробочку. 

— Ну что же. Можешь угощаться, что ли. 

Плагг восхищённо пискнул, но всё же перед тем, как затолкать в рот весь сыр сразу, успел предложить: 

— Отломать кусочек, мадам? 

Тикки отмахнулась. 

— Никогда не понимала твоих пристрастий в еде.   
— Что меня расстраивает безгранично каждый раз.   
— Твоё упоённое чавкание не сильно похоже на расстроенное.   
— К слову об упоительном.

Тикки застыла. 

— Я тебе скажу, кто больше всех расстроен будет. — Плагг хихикнул. — Кот Нуар не помнит поцелуй. 

Тикки моргнула. 

— В самом деле? А я думала, что «контр-заклинание» Ледибаг только тебя… его раззадорит. 

Плагг так на неё покосился, что стало ясно: оговорку мимо ушей он не пропустил. 

— Только доказывает лишний раз, что он совсем не в себе был, да? — Он счастливо дожевал остатки сыра. — Заветная мечта мальчика — оприходовать Ледибаг, а жаркий поцелуй он и не запомнил.  
— Да хватит уже, — сбивчиво пробормотала Тикки. — Не жаркий это поцелуй был. Его было ровно столько, чтобы рассеять на редкость сложные чары. И «оприходовать», серьёзно? — Она подхватила пустую коробочку. — Если такие мысли у твоего мальчишки даже без чар Купидона водятся, то тебе стоило бы смотреть за ним в оба. 

Плагг подмигнул ярко-зелёным глазом. 

— Будь спокойна, Тикки, за эти мысли никакие чары не в ответе. — Он поднялся в воздух, чтобы окинуть взглядом Париж. — Но мальчика мне почти жаль. Рано или поздно он узнает, чего лишился.   
— Не обязательно. Кто ему скажет? — возразила Тикки. — Ледибаг не станет это обсуждать, если решит, что он не помнит. 

Плагг глянул на неё и ухмыльнулся. 

Тикки ахнула. 

— Ты не посмеешь. Зачем?!  
— Тикки, дорогая. — Плагг развернулся, собираясь улететь. — Ты представь только, как весело будет _мне._

***

Плагг скользнул обратно в комнату Адриана через очень удачно приоткрытое окно. И уже решил было, что забрался в сумку тихо, но…

— Плагг? — Шёпот всё равно было едва слышно в огромной, как пещера, комнате. 

Может, стоило прикинуться спящим? 

— Плагг. Я знаю, что ты куда-то летал. — Теперь голос прозвучал громче. 

Плагг вздохнул и высунул голову из сумки. 

— И что же ты этим хочешь сказать?   
— Где ты был? — Адриан откинул одеяло и встал, чтобы пересесть за компьютерный стол. — Ты никогда не пропадаешь по ночам. Насколько мне известно.   
— Тебе, друг мой, неизвестно многое.   
— Да ладно? — Адриан откинулся на спинку кресла и бросил на своего квами строгий взгляд. — Выкладывай. 

Плагг одарил его ухмылкой. 

— Насколько не в себе ты был накануне? 

Адриан застонал и уткнулся лбом в стол. 

— Это про остальные гадости, которые я Ледибаг наговорил? Потому что я лучше…  
— Обижаешь. — Плагг неспешно вылетел из сумки и примостился на голове Адриана. — А я ведь собирался любезно поведать тебе о хорошем.   
— О чём же? — пробормотал Адриан. — Мы попали на распродажу камамбера, пока я был одержим?   
— О, нет, ничего настолько грандиозного. Но мне всё равно казалось, что тебе будет интересно.   
— Плагг. — Адриан оттолкнулся от стола. — Если ты дальше будет тянуть резину, я возвращаюсь в кровать.  
— Ты поцеловал Ледибаг. 

Пауза вышла настолько долгой, что Плагг уже засомневался, услышали ли его. 

— Это… не похоже на любезность.   
— Правда? — непритворно озадачился Плагг. — Вам двоим, кажется, вполне понравилось.  
— Что?! — Адриан бросился вперёд и сгрёб его. — Ты не шутишь?! Когда? _Как?_ Как это вообще случилось? Я бы точно запомнил!  
— Да, я тоже оценил. — Плагг завозился, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки. — Ледибаг сама выбрала тактику для обезвреживания чар, если хочешь знать.   
— Выбрала… Ледибаг _захотела_ меня поцеловать?..  
— Уж точно лучше, чем альтернатива, не находишь?   
— И ей понравилось?!   
— Ты собрался повторять всё, что я скажу? Ты мог бы её просто спросить, между прочим. 

Адриан уставился на него. 

— С ума сошёл? Признаться Ледибаг, что я не помню её поцелуй? Да я лучше сразу умру.   
— Ты вполне мог умереть, если бы она не соображала быстрее тебя, — отбрил Плагг. Хотя… не соображай Адриан так же быстро, под чары попала бы Ледибаг. И как бы это выглядело тогда? 

Адриан выдохнул. 

— Как… Как думаешь… Она захочет попробовать ещё раз?   
— Помилуй, юноша. Я раздаю древнюю магию неудач и разрухи, — Плагг невинно вскинул лапы, — а не любовные советы. Потому что смотри выше.

***

Знакомое чириканье будильника заставило Тикки высунуться из тепла сумочки. Она сонно выглянула в комнату, озадаченная отсутствием возни со стороны кровати. 

— Маринетт? — вполголоса позвала она.   
— Я не сплю. — Но в своём коконе из одеял и подушек она лежала неподвижно. — Давно. — Сонливости в её голосе действительно не было. Подавленные интонации — возможно. Сонливость — нет.

Тикки нахмурилась и перепорхнула на столбик кровати. 

— Как давно? У тебя сегодня тест по литературе, помнишь?  
— Литература. — Маринетт невесело рассмеялась. — «Спящая красавица», да? Поцелуй, разбудивший принцессу. 

Ну конечно же. 

— Твой план сработал безупречно, если тебя это волнует, — осторожно сказала Тикки. 

Маринетт взвыла, перекатилась на бок и накрылась подушкой. 

— Ты… Ты разве не этого добивалась? — Тикки, встревоженная, нависла над подушкой.  
— Я поцеловала Кота Нуара! _Нарочно!_

Тикки поджала губы. 

— Ну да. Хорошая мысль оказалась.   
— Но я же хотела. Ну… _С Адрианом._ — Голос Маринетт был едва слышным.   
— Одно вовсе не делает другое невозможным.   
— У-у-у-у-у-у-у. 

Тикки вздохнула. 

— В самом деле, Маринетт. Я в упор не понимаю, в чём беда. Никто не знает, что ты его поцеловала. — Пока что, по крайней мере. — Он ничего не помнит. Значит, и Адриан про это не прознает, если дело в этом.  
— Нет. Не… совсем.  
— В чём же тогда? — Тикки взмыла в воздух. — И ты опоздаешь!

Маринетт медленно перевернулась на спину. Она прижала к груди подушку, и голубые глаза посмотрели на Тикки почти… виновато? 

Тикки окинула её подозрительным взглядом. 

— Маринетт?  
— Это было… очень здорово, ладно? — Говорила девочка всё так же кротко, но она подняла голову, будто собиралась защищаться.   
— Что — твой поцелуй с Котом? — неверяще переспросила Тикки. — Ты об этом всю ночь думала?   
— Я не могу об этом _не_ думать! — Маринетт пинком скинула одеяло и села. — Это было… ну. Мой первый раз, и очень… ну. Я не ожидала… что будет… — Она спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Просто было очень здорово. 

Тикки смотрела, как её самая юная Ледибаг запинается, краснеет и ёрзает, и думала только об одном. 

Она позаботится, чтобы вот об этом Плагг точно не узнал.


End file.
